Animal Attraction
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Meaning Honoka and Kotori are on a date at the zoo and a bird is flirting with Honoka's Little Bird, and Honoka doesn't like it. One-shot written for Satsuki Rin. Read, Enjoy and Review for the love of HonokaxKotori. Please, do try to keep bad bird puns to a minimum. Have a nice day.


**Animal Attraction**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori were in love and happier than ever before.

Today, the two young maidens were on a date at the zoo…and Honoka was not happy. She was actually kind of ticked off. Not at Kotori, though. Of course not. Honoka could never even fathom the thought of being mad at her beloved Little Bird.

Honoka simply did not appreciate that one particular sack of feathers was looking at Kotori.

Explanation: the beautiful young women in love had just stopped by the birds section of the zoo after passing by the wolf pen, where Honoka totally _did not_ have a conversation with the majestic, full-black alpha wolf of the pen via a staring contest, where the two argued about whose "pack" was better: the alpha wolf's…or Honoka's (meaning Muse)…because that would just be silly. Honoka was not a wolf-whisperer…and Muse was better than any wolf pack, period!

Anyway! Honoka was discreetly giving the evil eye at the bird looking at Kotori in a manner that could be best described as "Flirtatious".

"Uwaaah~! So pretty!" Kotori cooed in wonder at the majestic display of stunning colors that the peacock in the pen gave the ash-brunette as it fanned out its huge train tail: a wide array of greens, blues and violet with glossy black. The avian even added a bit of extra flare into its obvious attempt at wooing the Little Bird by spreading and making its wings flutter as the peacock strutted back and forth as if it were dancing. To finish, the colorful bird did an actual _curtsy_ …or, well, the bird equivalent of a curtsy, its elegant neck swooped down and eyes gazing at Kotori with intentions that the bird clearly had no idea did not work because nature simply _does not_ work that way.

"Look at it, Honoka-chan! Such pretty colors!" Kotori gushed, looking absolutely adorable in her excitement. Also, the smile that she gave Honoka was simply _radiant_ and Honoka felt her irritation at the peacock in the pen putting the moves on _her_ Little Bird completely disappear as she let herself drown in Kotori's beautiful, stunning golden eyes and be engulfed in the girl's warm, loving aura.

"Thank you for bringing me here for our date today, by the way~" The ash-brunette showed her gratitude in the physical way only she knew how to express and wrapped her arms around Honoka, hugging her tight. The ginger-haired girl gladly welcome her beloved's happy embrace, taking the time to nuzzle Kotori's rich ash-brown hair and comb the fingers of one hand through those silky tresses.

"Anytime, Kotori-chan. I'll even take you on a date to the ends of the Earth if it means seeing you smile like this!" The fire in the girl's soul shone in her eyes as she spoke that declaration, looking Kotori right in the eye, speaking with a straight face.

"Wow…! Honoka-chan kakoii~!" The girl swooned and could not (and why would she want to?) fight the urge to lean in and kiss her girlfriend right then and there, in front of the peacock pen. Kotori simply could not resist how cool and passionate Honoka looked then. She even bent her knee backwards in a rather classic, womanly kissing pose.

Before losing herself to Kotori's caress of her lips, Honoka cast a quick glance at the flirtatious peacock that had just tried to court her girlfriend…and she felt (and looked) incredibly satisfied at the proverbial cloud of gloom that now hovered above the stupid bird.

' _Suck on THAT, feathers-for-brains! Kotori-chan is MY mate! My one and only!'_

 _~Love Live!~_

 _ **For Satsuki Rin and a shout-out to YuriChan220 and her story "Love Never Falls Apart" for inspiring this idea. Also, because I have to say it again: Satsuki Rin, you didn't jump the shark with "For Their Smiles". You jumped a megalodon. This story is for you. :3**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
